leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky
If you were looking for the , see Eevee brothers. ---- Sparky (Japanese: レオン Leon) is Ritchie's main , a who is distinguished from other members of its species by a scruff of fur on the top of its head. History Original series with Sparky]] Kanto Sparky debuted in A Friend In Deed, where it partnered with Ash's Pikachu to take on when the latter was unable to on his own. Together they managed to defeat Jessie's Arbok with and . In Friend and Foe Alike, Sparky was the last Pokémon sent out by Ritchie during his against Ash in the Indigo Plateau Conference, where it automatically won when Ash's Charizard became disobedient and refused to battle. In Friends to the End, Sparky was once again the last one sent out when Ritchie battled Assunta after both sides were down to one Pokémon. Sparky was having trouble keeping up with Assunta's as was rendered useless when it was blocked by Ivysaur's . During the battle, Sparky lost to Ivysaur's , eliminating Ritchie from the competition. Johto It reappeared around the end of Hi Ho Silver... Away! while Ash and were on their way to see . During A Parent Trapped!, Team Rocket set up a trap that would capture the parent Lugia by using as bait. The gang knew about this and Ritchie had Sparky try to stop the parent Lugia from getting to the child so it wouldn't get captured. Butch and Cassidy wouldn't allow that and used a device that powered their Pokémon, making them more powerful. Sparky wasn't successful in stopping the parent and the parent got captured by Team Rocket. In the next episode, Dr. Namba chose Sparky and Ash's Pikachu as test subjects for the device the duo used earlier on their Pokémon. Before Dr. Namba got to try it out, Oliver came in and rescued Ash, Ritchie and the gang. However, Dr. Namba tripped the alarm which summoned Butch and Cassidy. The duo had a rematch with Sparky and Pikachu using their and respectively. Both Pikachu aimed their Thunderbolts at the machine powering up the Pokémon, destroying it. Both Hitmontop and Houndour were rendered useless without the machine and were taken out by Sparky and Pikachu. After Team Rocket was defeated, Sparky went up against Dr. Namba's and had trouble with it. However, Sparky destroyed the machine Dr. Namba was using and Ash's Pikachu defeated Electabuzz. Sparky reappeared in the special, Oaknapped! where it tried to stop Butch and Cassidy from getting away with after Ritchie and the others found the location he was kidnapped. Cassidy's took on Sparky to stall them from stopping Butch running away with Professor Oak. Later, Sparky Thunderbolted Sableye, causing it to land on Butch's . In Celebi and Joy!, it brought down a group of workers when Ritchie thought that they were going to demolish a Pokémon Center. In The Search for the Legend, Sparky traveled with Ritchie on the S.S. Anne to a volcanic island. They arrived at Mt. Ember and learned about residing there. Butch and Cassidy arrived to take the Moltres but Sparky stopped them with Thunderbolt while tried to save Moltres with . Sparky appeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Personality and characteristics Prior to meeting , Ritchie had always kept Sparky in a Poké Ball just like his other Pokémon, but in later episodes, Sparky has always been just like Ash's Pikachu. Sparky has always been sort of like a friend/enemy to Ash's Pikachu. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Agility|1=Thunderbolt|2=ThunderShock|3=Thunder}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Agility|1=Thunderbolt|2=Thunder Shock|3=Thunder}}}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Sparky appears in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, which is based on the anime. In VIZ Media's English translation of the manga, it is named Chuchino instead of Sparky. Sparky first appears in Welcome to the Big Leagues when Ash has it mistaken for his Pikachu. Ash meets Ritchie when he found out the other Pikachu was actually his. Later, Ritchie wins his first match using only Sparky. In the fifth round of the Novice Tournament of the Pokémon, Sparky was sent out after his Butterfree was taken out by Ash's Squirtle. It went up against Ash's Pikachu and both Pokémon traded similar attacks to each other. Their last attack, Thunder, knocked out each other. Sparky cameoed in Pikachu's Plan alongside Ritchie where they witnessed Ash defeat on TV. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Agility|1=Thunder}} EToP.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Agility|1=Thunder}}}} Trivia * When participating in a Pokémon Super Contest, one of the NPC s the may face is a boy named Luis, who has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky. Related articles Category:Ritchie's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Sparky es:Sparky fr:Sparky it:Sparky ja:レオン zh:雷恩